Before he cheats
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are in a rocky relationship. She goes to a perty and see's him cheating on her. In the end something happens, what has she gotten herself into? Song-fic


**Ok so i am really into Carrie Underwood songs at the mo so i decided to make this, enjoy!**

* * *

Troy_ Fucking_ Bolton, well what can i say? My boyfriend, a player. He cheats, but why do i go back to him? I have no idea.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**

But you might be wondering who the hell i am, I'm Gabriella Montez. Seventeen years old, petite, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm only 5" 1' in height but the only time it annoys me is _'hug a small person day'_ that really annoys me. As you know, i'm dating Troy Bolton, I have no idea why.

I waled up the steps and back into the garden to see my boyfriend dancing with a bleach blone tramp. I knew exactly who that girl was, Amy Barns. She's head cheerleader, people don't know i go to clubs and parties like these, but i do. I'm known as Geeky Gabi at school. People call me a geek or a nerd everyday. I'm not, i dunno what one add one is without counting on my fingers. Ok well maybe i do but you get my drift right?

I have a bunch of friends, Sharpay Evans is my best. Shes got died blonde hair, brown eyes and perfectr skin. She's always there for me. She never pushes me away. She's very dramatic and if Troy did something, you know, wrong she would at least punch him in the face, or worse...

Next there Chad Danforth he's got brown fluffy, crazy hair and brown eyes. I knew from the second i met Chad, when i was two that he would be my friend. He's Troy's best friend but if Troy does something bad Chad would kick him into next year. Chad's also always been there for me, he's like a brother to me.

Ok so theres others like Taylor Mckessie, Kelsi Nealson, Jason Cross, Ryan Evans and Zeke Baylor. Tay's, well shes nice, knows basically everything but shes not big headed and always sticks up for me, but she's always there to talk to. Kelsi's quiet, she loves to write music and is always there. Jason is thick in the head, he knows _nothing _he has to be the thickest of all thick people. Ryan is Sharpay's twin, he's someone to talk to and is very caring. Zeke, well he's sweet, comes up with random things and you can tell him everything, hes always there for you, if Troy cheats or something he'll comfort me, he has to be the best of them all.

I looked over at Troy who was at the bar with the girl at her arm probably buying her some fruity little drink coz she's to much of a scardy cat to shoot whiskey. _Stupid thing._

**Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know**

I looked over at Troy who was now right behid the blonde bitch showing her how to shoot a combo but there is one thing i need to do. I walked over to Chad and he was shocked.

"Gabi? I diddn't think i'd see you here" Chad said shocked

"Yeah, well theres something people don't know about me" I told him

"What do you mean?"

"I'm out clubbing every week, Chad"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Wow girl"

"Lool Chad"

"Gabi? i diddn't think i'd see you here" Sharpay said

"Yeah, thats what Chad said" I replied

"Oooo we got a little party girl!"

**I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

You know i said earlier that there was one thing i need to do? Well i'm just about to do it...

I walked over to Troy's car and dug my keys into the side of it, then i opened the car which he stupidly left unlocked and carved my name into his leather seats. I looked around and took a louisvill slugger to both head lights. I slashed a hole into both headlights and laughed.

I looked around and saw the bitch up against the wall with Troy roughly kissing her neck, it was _discusting_. I walked off and onto the dancefloor and caught many boys attention.

Boy 1: Wow girl, you're H.O.T

Boy 2: C'mon girl!

I laughed i am catching so many boys attention and i'm _loveing_ it.

After three songs i walked off the dancefloor and looked straight in Troy's direction, he looked back and was about to say something but i walked off shakeing my head. He caught up up with me and pulled my wrist.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Please, i love you" he told me

"Uhhh, no you don't Troy"

"Yeah i do!"

"Troy, leave me alone!" And with that i walked off.

"Babe!" he followed me

"You know what? I have something to tell you" i sung something to him.

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky**

"Oh and how right i was" i said

"Baby..." Troy started

"Leave me alone!!"

"Look that might have been what was just happining but it diddn't mean anything!"

"Oh yeah, right, sure looked like nothing"

I watched Troy walk over to that bleach blonde tramp and she whispered something into his ear "Baby _hiccup _i'm drrrrunk!"

Troy smiled, thinking that he was gonna get lucky, but how wrong he was...

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know**

**That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

I laughed _'He's gonna have a shock when he see's his car'_ i thought. I walked over to Sharpay. "Hey Shar"

"Oh hey Gabs" she replied

"Look right over there" i pointed

"Wha...OMG!!"

"Yep"

"Sha'll i get the boys"

"Yeah"

"K i'll be right back"

After about thirty seconds the guys came running over looking angry "Where is that son of a bitch?" Chad questioned

"There" I answered

Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan angrilly walked over to Troy, i had never seen them so angry.

"Hey Troy!" Chad happily faked

"Oh heya" Troy greeted, the tramp still at his arm.

"You are one mad, mad perosn" Zeke said

"What?" Troy questioned

"You need to fucking grow up!!" Jason shouted getting th e whole part's attention

"What?" Troy asked

"You've cheated on your girlfriend" everyone gasped "Again!" Ryan yelled

"Look, shes a geek and shes probably gone home" Troy said

"Well, whose that over there?" Zeke questioned

"Oh...."

"Yeah, oh" Chad threw punches Troy's way

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

"You know what Troy?" I asked

"What?"

"I think i've saved a little trouble for the next girl"

"What do you mean?"

"The next time you cheat, it definatly won't be on me"

"But..."

"Shut up Troy" I gave Troy the finger and walked off. Everyone else scoffed at him and got back to what they were doing.

**'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh**

**

* * *

**

I woke up and looked at my surrounding, i was in Troy's bedroom, i smiled. I kissed the guy next to me, oh what have i gotten myself into?

* * *

**Ok so there it was!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**

**Luv ya peeps**

**Clo xxx**


End file.
